A primary function of personal care absorbent articles is to absorb and retain body exudates such as urine, fecal material, blood, and menses with additional desired attributes including low leakage of the exudates from the absorbent article and a dry feel to the wearer of the absorbent article. By preventing leakage of the exudates from the absorbent article, the absorbent article intends to prevent the body exudates from soiling or contaminating a wearer's or caregiver's clothing or other articles, such as bedding, that can come in contact with the wearer.
Another primary function of personal care absorbent articles is to provide a dry and comfortable feel not only prior to being soiled but afterwards as well. Many products are designed to keep the internal components of the product in direct contact with the body of the wearer, especially in the areas of insult by the wearer's body exudates and in particular urine. A decided disadvantage with this approach is that once the product has been soiled, the urine-wetted body side liner or topsheet remains in contact with the wearer's skin. The result is discomfort to the wearer due to constant contact with the wet surface. This contact with the skin can also lead to skin health problems which can require additional care or cause the product to be changed out more frequently to avoid the potential problem prior to full utilization of the capacity of the product. Yet another disadvantage is that the male and female anatomy is different and as a result, the area of insult on personal care absorbent articles is different for male genitalia versus female genitalia. As a result, if separation of the product from the wearer is to be achieved, the differences in anatomy must be taken into account.
Thus, there is a desire for improvements as to fit and comfort associated with absorbent articles to create structures which will take on predetermined shapes when opened and worn to reduce skin contact with the wearer thereby reducing the aforementioned disadvantages.